Attentat
by Othie
Summary: Une série d'attentats et des gens qui connaissent le fin mot de l'histoire mais qui empêchent les gardes du corps de faire leur travail! - yaoï, pour tous -
1. Chapter 1

Petites modifications de mise en page et correction des fautes

********

Ma première fic! Ouais enfin!

Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

disclaimer: persos pas à moi mais à qui de droits. Je me suis juste permis de les modifier un peu, mais pas méchamment hein!

couples: 2X1 et évocation 3X4 et 5XZechs (enfin très léger, si vous le voyez celui là, chapeau! ^^)

rating: rien de choquant ni que les bonnes moeurs ne peuvent réprimer.

bonne lecture!

********************

« La vice-ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian a déclarée qu'elle ne cédera pas face aux opposants … »

Un grand nombre de journalistes attendaient impatiemment, caméras et appareils photos à la main, l'apparition de Réléna Darlian en haut des marches du ministère. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire de permettre à Réléna de rejoindre le véhicule sans encombres, et Heero et Trowa en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton étaient les gardes du corps de la demoiselle depuis déjà pas mal d'années et avaient appris a compter l'un sur l'autre. D'ailleurs avec le temps ils étaient tous trois devenus amis.

Trowa et Heero emmenaient Réléna à sa voiture tout en surveillant les alentours, attentifs à tout mouvement suspect. Depuis le début de cette affaire qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit, cette dernière avait reçu plusieurs menaces. Et toute menace pouvait se révéler inquiétante pour les deux compères.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule, des bousculades. Trop rapide. Trop dangereux. Heero eu à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une forme surgit devant lui, le dépassa et plaqua la vice-ministre au sol. Un coup avait été tiré. Heero empoigna la personne par le col et la releva, braquant son arme sur elle. Un homme ou … une femme. Il avait devant lui deux yeux envoûtants. D'un violet comme il n'avait jamais vu! Et une longue tresse châtain.

La surprise de Heero, bien que très courte permis au natté de se dégager et de braquer lui-même son arme sur l'asiatique. Des yeux pleins de convictions, pensa Heero. Durant leur court face à face, ce dernier eu tout le loisir de détailler le jeune homme en face de lui. Car oui il en était sur maintenant c'étais bien un homme avec des cheveux extraordinairement longs. Il portait un grand pull informe et un baggie, le tout relativement sale évoquant un gosse des rues.

Reculant prudemment, l'arme toujours pointé vers les gardes du corps, il s'esquiva et disparut dans la foule avant qu'elle ne s'éparpille trop.

Trowa donna des ordres dans son talkie-walkie, envoyant ses hommes sécuriser la zone tout en embarquant Réléna jusqu'au véhicule.

Duo courait comme un dératé à la poursuite d'un des jeunes de la bande. Il s'avait que le Groupe tenterait quelque chose mais il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir quoi, jusqu'à voir l'annonce de la présence de Réléna Darlian en ville. Il avait juste eu le temps d'éviter le pire. Il saisit son portable et rappela le dernier numéro.

« Fei, on a un problème. »

« Mon nom est Wu Fei, Maxwell. », répondit fermement son interlocuteur.

« Plus tard. Le Groupe a agit, z'ont failli avoir Darlian. Tireur partis vers le centre. Un gosse de la bande. Vu trop tard qui c'était. »

« Ok. On s'en occupe ! Rentre avant de te faire griller. Je m'occupe des vidéos »

« Thanks man ! »

Duo Maxwell, agent infiltré dans une bande de rue, avait tenté depuis plusieurs mois de démasquer les recruteurs du Groupe, une organisation terroriste visant l'anarchie. Ces hommes recrutaient des jeunes dans la rue pour faire leur sale boulot en échanges d'argent, drogues et autres. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu venir leur dernier coup. Ce qui avait failli coûter la vie de Mlle Darlian ou de l'un de ses hommes.

Pour l'heure, il devait retourner au sein de la bande infiltrée et attendre que cette histoire se tasse sans se faire remarquer.

---

Les gardes du corps Barton et Yuy n'avaient pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de ce junkie. Un gosse des rues qui surgit de la foule pour protéger Réléna. Tout cela était trop louche !

« Arrêtez de vous morfondre les gars ! Vous remuez ciel et terre depuis plusieurs jours. », dit Réléna.

« Ce qui me gonfle le plus Léna, c'est de ne pas arriver à comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Ce mec devait être au courant de ce qui allait ce passer !! », répliqua Trowa.

« Et la police qui esquive les questions, qui refuse de nous répondre. Y'a un truc louche ! » ,grogna Heero.« On est chargés de te protéger. Si on n'a pas tous les éléments, ta sécurité est fortement compromise .»

« Et puis après toi, c'est Quatre qui a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour un monde merveilleux où tout va bien !! », s'emporta Trowa.

« Quatre ?? ». Réléna leva un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Trowa avait toujours tendance à s'énerver quand il s'agissait de son Quatre Raberba-Winner, PDG d'une grande entreprise de son état.

« Et puis… rah bah y'en a marre de toujours passer pour les dindons de le farce !! »

Bien que l'affaire soit des plus grave, Réléna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée de la réactions de ses gardes. Eux toujours si sérieux, presque sans émotions, n'arrivais pas à digérer cette défaite.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle les comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient toujours leur travail avec sérieux et que cette histoire leur tenaient vraiment à cœur. Une affaire louche ? Oui, elle s'en doutait depuis le début. Mais c'était vrai aussi que le silence des autorités compromettait et le travail des gardes du corps et sa sécurité.

« Bon allez les gars ! Ils ont assez rigolé, maintenant il faut rendre des comptes ! », s'exclama soudainement la vice-ministre.

Ces deux amis la regardaient bizarrement. Que manigançait t'elle encore ?

Réléna décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Bonjour, la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères Réléna Darlian à l'appareil. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir au plus vite avec le commissaire Zechs Merquise. … J'attends. »

Heero et Trowa attendaient patiemment la suite.

« Mr Merquise ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les récents évènements survenus. Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien sûrs que la vie de mon ami Quatre Raberba-Winner ainsi que la mienne sont en danger, nous aimerions comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement. J'ai des gardes du corps et si des éléments leurs sont dissimulé, leur travail risque de devenir moins efficace. J'espère que vous me comprenez bien ! »

Réléna écouta attentivement son interlocuteur.

« Bien, rendez-vous pris. Je préviens Mr Winner dans les plus brefs délais ! A ce soir. »

Réléna racrocha, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Bon eh bien je suppose qu'on a le droit nous aussi à une explication. »

« La police secrète est sur le coup, je viens d'avoir un de ses dirigeants. Quand il y a un truc louche, ils sont toujours dans le coup ! Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir au Palace pour rencontrer les responsables de notre affaire. Juste le temps pour eux de récupérer tout le monde sans compromettre les couvertures ^^. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être là alors je compte sur vous. »

Réléna était quelqu'un d'adorable (d'ailleurs s'il n'était pas gay, Heero n'aurais pas repoussé ses avances quelques années auparavant. Depuis ils avaient gardés d'excellents rapports amicaux) mais quand elle s'y mettait, mieux valait-il ne pas être en travers de sa route !

********************

La suite au prochain chapitre! J'espère que ca vous a plu!

Donnez moi vos appréciations! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin la suite ^^ (corrigée)

Merci à ma bêta Tohru Excel pour la correction des chapitres 1 & 2 et de ceux à venir ^^  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une tite review d'encouragement, et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon texte :)

Je voulais faire un one-shot, finalement j'ai fais plusieurs chapitres :p

Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps.

disclaimer: persos pas à moi mais à qui de droits. Je me suis juste permis de les modifier un peu, mais pas méchamment hein!

couples: 2X1 et évocation 3X4 et 5XZechs (enfin très léger, si vous le voyez celui là, chapeau! ^^)

rating: rien de choquant ni que les bonnes moeurs ne peuvent réprimer.

bonne lecture!

********************

**Le soir même, au Palace (grand hôtel de la ville).

*Chambre X

Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba-Winner assis sur le canapé en face de Zechs Merquise attendaient patiemment le retour de Heero et de l'agent Wu Fei Chang, rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est moins dangereux de récupérer notre agent infiltré de cette manière. Nous évitons ainsi de compromettre sa couverture .» , expliqua Zechs.

« Si j'ai bien tout compris, votre agent infiltré joue les gosses de rue et l'agent Chang son maquereau? », dit Quatre.

« Pour faire court, oui. Mais son but est surtout de prévenir les attaques terroristes et la couverture de Wu Fei leur permet d'entrer en contact facilement sans éveiller les soupçons sur eux. »

*Dans le Hall

« J'espère que l'ami que je vous ai amené vous conviendra, Monsieur. Et que votre ami en saura tout aussi satisfait ! », exposa Wu Fei.

Heero avait vraiment l'impression d'allez chercher le prostitué que son maquereau lui a déniché.

« Ah le voici ! » Heero se retrouve face au jeune homme natté qui avait pointé son arme sur lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Et il était visiblement surveillé, remarqua Heero. « Duo ! Comment vas-tu ? Juste à l'heure comme convenu ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Lang (1), Monsieur. », répondit Duo avec un magnifique sourire.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'objection, nous y allons ! », adressa Wu Fei à Heero.

« Attendez ! » L'homme qui suivait Duo venait de surgir devant eux. « Monsieur, ça vous tente pas un plan à trois ? », proposa t'il à Heero sans aucun tact.

« C'est bon mec, le troisième il vient de le trouver ! » répondit Duo avec un sourire espiègle. Il embarqua Heero par le bras, suivit de Wu Fei. « Votre ami doit s'impatienter, ne le faisons pas plus attendre ! »

Ils s'engagèrent tous trois dans l'ascenseur.

« J'ai bien cru que l'autre crétin nous lâcherais jamais! », lâcha l'agent Chang.

« Ils vont finir par comprendre que t'es pas vraiment un maq', à force de rien leur proposer à eux. »

« Ouais bah chaque chose en son temps ! ».

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tro, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui va récupérer l'agent infiltré ! », dit Heero s'effondrant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« C'est si dur que ça ? », se moqua Zechs.

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai pas l'habitude d'allez voir des prostitués. »

Duo explosa de rire. « Vu comme ça ! Mais c'est marrant comme chacun de mes clients est un membre de la police secrète, qui plus est de mon équipe ! »

Heero ne put que répondre par un vague sourire au sourire éclatant de Duo.

« Eh bien tu pètes le feu Dudule ! »,s'exclama Zechs.

« Je vais pouvoir manger convenablement et prendre un bon bain, que demander de plus ?? »

« Estomac sur pattes! », répliqua Wu Fei avec un sourire.

« Eh c'est pas sympa, tu dors pas dans la rue toi ! »

« Bon les gars, à la base on est là pour expliquer à Mr Raberba-Winner et aux deux gardes du corps de Mlle Darlian, Messieurs Yuy et Barton, le pourquoi du comment de notre mission. », rappela Zechs.

Les trois personnes en questions avaient suivi la conversation avec un air étonné et légèrement perdu.

« Alors moi c'est Duane Maxwell (2), alias Duo vous l'aurez compris. Notre but « ultime » est de démenteler une organisation criminelle qui se nomme elle-même le Groupe. Elle vise l'anarchie la plus complète pour, nous le supposons, par la suite contrôler une partie voire le pays entier, comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte (^^) ! Aïe !»

Wu Fei venait de frapper Duo.

« T'es pas sérieux 5 minutes. Bon reprenons : le Groupe recrute dans la rue des jeunes pour exécuter les basses besognes. Le rôle de Maxwell est de découvrir qui sont ces recruteurs pour à terme en découvrire plus sur l'organisation, et de prévenir les actions du Groupe au travers des jeunes. »

« J'ai malheureusement découvert trop tard l'ordre d'assassinat de Mlle Darlian et je n'ai donc pas pu l'arrêter avant qu'il passe à l'acte. D'où mon intervention de la dernière fois. », s'excusa t'il au près de Heero et Trowa. « J'ai surtout voulu empêcher des victimes inutiles. Au fait pour votre tentative d'assassinat Mr Winner, les recruteurs ont élargis leur champs d'action à une partie de la ville mal surveillée ! Mais aujourd'hui nous gardons un œil partout. »

« Bien me voilà rassuré ! », s'exclama Quatre. « Cependant je m'attends à une entière coopération de vos services. Si je suis prévenus des actions futures du Groupe, je pourrais déployer facilement un service de sécurité conséquent à la menace. Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Léna ? »

Trowa et Heero aquiescèrent.

« Sur ce je me retire. Merci de nous avoir exposé tout ce-ci au risque de compromettre la couverture de l'agent Maxwell. »

« Je vous raccompagne. », dit Trowa. « Réléna ma confié le soin d'assurer votre protection. »

Quatre lui sourit. Après les salutation d'usages, ils partirent tous deux de l'hôtel le plus discrètement possible en direction de la demeure du PDG.

« Bien, Mr Yuy comme convenu vous restez tous deux jusqu'à demain. Ils se surveillent tous les uns les autres, c'est leur petit système de protection perso », dit Zechs.

« Quand à moi, il s'agit de se faire remarquer en quittant l'hôtel. Bonne douche et bonne bouffe Dudulosaure (3) ! Bonne soirée Yuy. », ajouta Chang.

« Bonne soirée », répondit Heero avant d'entendre les hurlements de Duo.

« C'est quoi ce surnom Feifeiiiiiiiii !! »

Wu Fei referma la porte le plus vite possible avec un sourire, fier de lui.

Il quitta l'hôtel, prenant garde à bien être vu par le jeune qui suivait Duo. Tandis que Zechs s'échappais par le parking comme Quatre et Trowa quelques minutes plus tôt.

********************

(1) Je sais, je susi pas allé chercher bien loin ^^  
(2) J'ai sûrement tiré ce nom d'une fic que j'ai lu, désolé s'il y a un copyright :)  
(3) une idée de moi pour une fois ^^

J'essayerai de publier la suite au plus vite!  
Laisser moi une petite review? ^^ (mode chibi-eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite-e! :)

A nouveau merci à ma bêta Tohru Excel pour la correction de mes écrits.

Et encore merci à ceux qui lisent mon texte et me laissent un review ^^

**Je vais rentrer dans une phase assez dure pour moi de concours blancs -_- (et pis je suis malaade-e! ), je ne pourrais pas publier la suite tout de suite (surtout qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite, disoulé!). Je pense l'écrire pendant les vacances et avec un peu de chance la publier avant la nouvelle année ^^  
Désolé d'avance pour ce retard!

disclaimer: persos pas à moi mais à qui de droits. Je me suis juste permis de les modifier un peu, mais pas méchamment hein!

couples: 2X1 et évocation 3X4 et 5XZechs (enfin très léger, si vous le voyez celui là, chapeau! ^^)

rating: rien de choquant ni que les bonnes moeurs ne peuvent réprimer.

bonne lecture!

********************

**Dans la chambre

« Yataaa ! A la douche ! Une vraie, une bien chaude ! Profitez-en pour nous commander un bon repas Mr Yuy. »

« Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant.»

« Cool ! A toute Heero. »

Une fois seul, Heero repensa à cette incroyable histoire. Ils s'étaient fait passer pour une belle bande de cons avec son équipe. Enfin bon, les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner ! Il continua à maugréer sur tout ça en envoyant un mail à Réléna pour la tenir au courant des derniers faits. Ce n'est pas Trowa qui le fera, occupé comme il allait l'être ! ()

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« La place est libre ! j'me sens plus frais ^^ ! »

« Hn »

« Que de conversation mon ami ! »

Heero daigna enfin levé les yeux de son laptop et tomba sur un Duo plus attrayant que précédemment. Il étais vêtu d'un simple T-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir, le tout à sa taille (_super important tout de même_). Une tenue qui contrastait énormément avec celle qu'il portait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le hall.

« Je prends ma douche le matin. »

« Comme tu préfères. Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi garde du corps ? C'est risqué comme métier ! »

« Agent infiltré, c'est pas mal non plus niveau danger. »

«Pas faux ! »

« En fait, on se connait depuis le lycée avec Réléna et Trowa. »

« Miss Darlian et l'agent Barton ? Mais s'est une fille de ministre ! »

« Oui mais elle voulait faire ses études dans un lycée normal. Enfin elle a jamais eu une scoarité normale. » Cette idée faisait sourire Heero et Duo. « On s'est retrouvés dans le même groupe de travail et on est naturellement devenu amis. A cette époque, on la protégeait déjà dans les lieux où ses gardes ne pouvaient pas la suivre. »

Il continua son récit en lui racontant le parcours qui lui a permis de devenir garde du corps avec Trowa, les quelques célébrités pour qui ils avaient travaillé et finalement leur embauche commune par la vice-ministre.

« Et toi comment en es-tu arrivé à devenir agent secret ? Et Chang ?»

« Ah que de questions ! Mais c'est de bonne guerre ! En fait pour Wu Fei, c'est après la mort de sa sœur dans un attentat qu'il s'est engagé. Mei était le personne qui lui était le plus cher et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a voulu lui-même appliquer cette justice qu'il prônait. C'est lui qui me la raconter. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te lai dit ! Il serait capable de vouloir me raccourcir la natte !!

De mon côté j'ai perdu mes parents quand jétais ado. Une histoire de grands pontes de la drogue, à ce que j'avais compris à cette époque. Ce sont le père David et la sœur Hélène qui mont aidé à me reconstruire à l'orphelinat où je m'étais retrouvé. J'ai ensuite intégré la police pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire de la mort de mes parents. Contrairement à Fei j'ai pu mettre la main sur une partie des coupables. Mes parents étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le reste n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace et Heero aurait juré voir les yeux violet de Duo noircir.

« Enfin bon, j'voudrais pas casser l'ambiance un poil déprimante mais je meurs de faim ! »

« Mais le dîner est servi très cher ! », lui répondit Heero avec malice.

«Alors, banzaïïïïïï ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

L'histoire de Duo avait beaucoup touché Heero et il ne le lassait pas indifférent. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec des habits qui lui allaient il était vraiment très beau. Duo non plus n'étais pas indifférent à Heero. Il n'avait rien à envier aux sportifs des calendriers.

Ils finirent tous deux par aller se coucher dans le grand lit deux personnes, Duo refusant de laisser Heero sur le canapé.

A son réveil, Heero se retrouva avec un Duo blotti dans ses bras et ronronnant de bien être. Il songea que Duo n'avait vraiment pas dû dormir dans un vrai lit depuis longtemps. Heero resta un bon moment dans cette position. Lui qui n'aimait pas trainer au lit se sentait vraiment bien à cet instant.

Percevant le réveil imminent de Duo, il se détacha presque à contre cœur de lui pour aller prendre sa douche.

********************

Voilà! J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant ^^. A la revoyure!

Une tite review? (yeux de cocker)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ^^ et avant la nouvelle année (yess ;p)

Merci à Tohru pour son aide.  
(J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je suis désolée! Dites le moi que je répars mon erreur ^^)

disclaimer: persos pas à moi mais à qui de droits. Je me suis juste permis de les modifier un peu, mais pas méchamment hein!

couples: 2X1 et évocation 3X4

rating: rien de choquant ni que les bonnes moeurs ne peuvent réprimer.

Bonne lecture!!

********************

« Duo a disparut. »

« Comment ça ?! »

« Il ne m'a toujours pas appelé pour faire son rapport quotidien et tu viens de me confirmer qu'il était parti de l'hôtel avant toi. »

On sentait dans la voix de l'agent Chang, malgré son calme apparent, une pointe de panique et d'angoisse.

« Bon je vais faire ma petite investigation auprès de la bande et je vous tient au courant ! A plus ! »

« OK, à plus tard. Fais attention aussi. »

Heero raccrocha le téléphone du bureau de Réléna avec angoisse. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très rassuré d'avoir laissé Duo repartir comme ça ce matin, mais là il paniquait vraiment. Malheureusement il ne pouvait qu'attendre le prochain appel de Wufei.

_Flash Back_

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Duo se réveilla doucement et s'étira comme un chat, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'horloge accrochée au mur : 10h. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, qui plus est dans un lit confortable.

Se rappelant la journée de la veille, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui. Aux bruits qu'il entendait, Heero devait être sous la douche.  
Le ventre de Duo se manifesta soudain et se dernier décida de commander le petit déjeuner.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Heero en jean et T-shirt, frottant ses cheveux encore humides avec une serviette éponge.

« Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ? J'ai commandé le petit déj! »  
« Oui, ça faisait longtemps. Il faut dire que le lit est confortable. Tu veux prendre une douche en attendant le service d'étage ? »  
« Je confirme pour le lit (^^) ! Ça va peut-être paraître abuser pour une deuxième douche, mais je n'ai pas eu souvent un tel confort ces derniers temps ! »  
« Alors profites-en. En plus tu pus ! »  
« Même pas vrai ! » S'exclama Duo. Il lui tira la langue de manière très mature tout en s'échappant vers la salle de bain craignant les représailles. Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction du natté  
« Baka. » (Ouais je l'ai casé ! Je sais ce n'est pas dur -_-)

Durant leur petit déjeuner, Heero et Duo parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, de tout et de rien. Ils passaient un bon moment ensemble.  
« Je vais devoir partir. Les autres vont se poser des questions. » Duo reprit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Et puis même si tu es un bon client je vais finir par te coûter cher ! »  
« Tu vis où ? Enfin je veux dire dans la rue, avec cette bande de gamin que tu surveilles ?»  
« Oh, en général dans des squats, des entrepôts,… . Jamais dehors dans la rue ! Mais toujours les uns avec les autres : protection mutuelle. »  
« Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! »  
« Au moins je ne dors jamais dans la rue et je suis toujours plus ou moins au chaud. »  
« Je reste à croire que ta mission n'est pas une promenade de santé ! Et tu dois y retourner sans savoir quand elle se terminera !»  
Duo laissa un rire cristallin lui échapper. « Ne t'en fais pas Heero ! Comparativement, j'ai vécu des missions bien plus dures, à l'autre bout du monde, sans un contact comme Wufei pour s'assurer que tout va bien. »  
« Ouais mais quand même… », Murmura Heero visiblement toujours inquiet

_POV Heero_

Comme si ses explications allaient me rassurer ! Ça m'angoisse de le laisser retourner dans la rue, comme ça ! Je sais que c'est sa mission, mais rien qu'à voir le type d'hier à la réception, il traîne avec des gars vraiment pas dignes de confiance. Je ne peux cependant pas l'empêcher de partir.

_Fin POV Heero_

Duo parti, le sourire aux lèvres. Il serait bien resté encore un peu dans cette chambre mais sa mission l'attendait. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.  
Heero retourna à son travail de garde du corps quelques temps après.

_Fin du Flash Back_

******Bureau de Réléna Darlian

Réléna s'inquiétait de voir son ami dans cet état, aussi songeur. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de rencontrer cet agent Maxwell, mais connaissant sa mission, elle comprenait l'inquiétude d'Heero. Mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par l'effet qu'avait fait Duo à ce dernier.

******

La mission de surveillance avait mal tourné pour Duo. Wufei décida de mener sa propre investigation parmi la bande de gamins de Duo.

******Bas quartiers de la ville, lieu exact inconnu

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes que Wufei arpentait les rues à la recherche d'un des « compagnons » de son collègue, quand il aperçut une tête connue.

« Eh ! Tito ! Viens voir par là ! », Cria l'agent Chang.  
« Oh, M'sieur Lang. Vous faites quoi dans le coin ? »  
« Je cherche ton pote Duo.»  
« Roh z'avez pas besoin de lui ! Chuis là moi, tout à votre dispo' ! »  
« Je sais Tito. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais c'est le client de l'autre jour qui demande après lui. »  
« Ah, l'asiat' ! Pas mal du tout le mec ! Z'avez vraiment besoin de Dudule ? ». A la tête de Lang, Tito enchaîna: « OK ! L'est avec les costards-cravates, style MIB. Vous situez ? »  
« Oui, je pense. Et je peux les trouver où ? »  
« Suivez le guide ! »

Tito entraîna Wufei dans le dédale de rues jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt apparemment désaffecté.

« C'est là », Dit Tito en indiquant l'entrepôt du menton.

Wufei suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

« M'sieur Hazard ! Y'a M'sieur Chang qui cherche Dudule. Vous s'avez le « maq' ». Vous m'aviez dit de le ramener si j'le voyais traîner dans le coin ! »  
« Ah oui, le « collègue » de notre taupe. »

Wufei se retourna précipitemment au son de cette voix et aperçut un de ces « MIB » comme disait Tito. L'agent spécial eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.  
« Et merde ! », Fut la dernière pensée de Wufei avant de se faire assomer.

********************

J'espère que ça vous a plut! A bientôt!

Un pitit commentaire siouplait? ^^


End file.
